1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic atomizing device, and more particularly relates to an electronic cigarette.
2. Description of Related Art
The electronic cigarette is also known as a virtual cigarette or an electronic atomizer. As a substitute for cigarette, the electronic cigarette is usually used for smoking cessation. The appearance and taste of electronic cigarette are similar to those of the conventional cigarette, while it does not contain tar, suspended particles and other harmful ingredients as the conventional cigarette.
The related electronic cigarette includes a cylindrical housing, an atomizer assembly, a battery assembly, a liquid solution reservoir, a mouthpiece, and an end cover. The atomizer assembly, the battery assembly and the liquid solution reservoir are housed in the cylindrical housing. The mouthpiece and the end cover are respectively mounted to two opposite ends of the cylindrical housing. The related electronic cigarette functions as a substitute of tobacco in a certain extend. However, the atomizer assembly of the related electronic cigarette generally includes an air flowing pipe, a sleeve sleeving on the air flowing pipe, a solution guiding rope extending through the air flowing pipe via a hole defined therein, and a heating member fastened to the solution guiding rope. In assembly, the solution guiding rope is aligned with the hole and further extends therethrough, which is inconveniently and thus result in poorly inefficient.
Therefore, there is a perspective for improvement in the art.